El ultimo beso
by Yukinori-23
Summary: es uno de los dias mas felices para Hinata y Sasuke... pero alguien ageno destruira su felicidad one-shot que mal resumen, solo entren y miren ok


hola!

este es mi primer one-shot SasuHina triste asi que espero que lo disfruten y que no me juzguen demaciado si no les gusta jejeje

bueno aqui va:

**El último beso**

En un departamento común se encontraba durmiendo un joven de no más de 23 años de edad con tez blanca y un cabello color negro azabache. Su respiración se encontraba agitada y se movía mucho; cualquiera que lo viera diría que estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

Unos minutos después se despertó de golpe, en sus ojos negros se podía percibir un brillo rojizo y su mirada reflejaba dolor.

Se levanto de la cama y camino hacia el baño. Lleno la bañera con agua caliente, se desvistió y se metió dentro para intentar relajarse. Se encontraba feliz, aunque su cara no lo demostrara mucho, al recordar lo que sucedería esa tarde, al fin había encontrado a alguien que lo amaba y que el amaba, por lo que ellos unirían sus vidas en matrimonio. Pero había algo que no lo dejaba estar en paz, y era el sueño que había tenido, lo había sentido tan real que no podía sacárselo de la cabeza. Ya que aquello era lo más doloroso que le podría pasar: la muerte de Hinata. El había visto su cuerpo tirado en el suelo, frio y sin vida, sus ojos que siempre relucían se encontraban opacos, su sangre esparcida por todo el piso y atrás de ella una figura oscura cuya cara era adornada por una sonrisa de victoria y la sangre de su amada en sus manos. Agito su cabeza para tratar de borrar esos pensamientos de su mente y continúo con su baño.

Al finalizar se puso su smoking color negro, peino su cabello como siempre con sus picos hacia atrás y salió del departamento para poder ir a la iglesia.

Una vez en la iglesia la mayoría de sus amigos ya habían llegado. La ceremonia estaba a punto de empezar, todos estaban listos y en sus respectivos lugares.

Al fin había llegado el momento. El novio se encontraba en el altar con su rubio padrino a un lado, la marcha nupcial comenzó y todos voltearon hacia la puerta para ver a la novia en todo su esplendor. Ella lucia un hermoso vestido blanco straple, su cabello estaba recogido en un molote alto con una pequeña tiara y dos mechones rizados a cada lado de su cara. Ella caminaba un poco nerviosa en compañía de su primo Neji. Al llegar al altar el castaño coloco la mano de su prima sobre la del ojinegro, después susurro un cuídala bien y fue a sentarse al lado de su novia.

Los novios estaban el uno frente al otro tomados de las manos y mirándose fijamente, mientras cada uno recitaba sus Votos:

-Yo Sasuke Uchiha prometo honrarte, animarte, y apoyarte durante nuestro caminar juntos. Cuando el camino se haga difícil, prometo permanecer junto a ti y alentarte para que, a través de nuestra unión, podamos lograr más de lo que podríamos lograr solos. Te amaré con toda mi alma por siempre.- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios

-Yo Hinata Hyuuga me entrego a ti este día, para compartir mi vida contigo. Puedes confiar en mi amor, porque es real. Prometo serte una esposa fiel y compartir y apoyarte en tus esperanzas, sueños y metas. Estaré contigo para siempre- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Ambos jóvenes estaban muy felices, como nunca en su vida.

-si alguien conoce alguna razón por la que este matrimonio no deba efectuarse que hable ahora o que calle para siempre- dijo Tsunade que era quien los uniría, pero antes de que pudiera continuar paso lo inimaginable:

Las puestas de la iglesia se abrieron dejando ver a una pelirroja caminando muy segura de sí misma hasta quedar a pocos pasos de los novios.

-¡yo tengo una razón!- todos en la iglesia se sorprendieron ante esas palabras– Sasuke-kun, yo te amo- dijo decidida la de ojos rojos –y si yo no puedo estar a tu lado, ella tampoco- termino mientras apuntaba a la de ojos blancos con su dedo índice.

Lo que ocurrió a continuación fue tan rápido que nadie pudo hacer nada. Karin saco una pistola de su bolsa y con ella le disparo a la ojiperla. La bala atravesó su frágil cuerpo haciendo que cayera hacia un lado, Sasuke la tomo entre sus brazos antes de que golpeara el piso, la sangre que salía por su pecho teñía poco a poco su vestido blanco y cubría el piso de la iglesia. El joven solo podía pones sus manos sobre la zona del impacto tratando de contener la hemorragia. Todo el mundo estaba en estado de shock, Karin pretendía volver a disparar para poder acabar con la vida de la peliazul de una vez, mas Naruto y Neji fueron los únicos que reaccionaron quitándole el arma y sujetándola antes de que huyera.

-¡Hinata! ¡Hinata!- el joven de cabellos azabache no dejaba de gritar el nombre de su amada. Estaba destrozado, y como no si la persona que mas amaba, aquella que había sido la luz que lo había sacado de la oscuridad, que le había enseñado a ser feliz de nuevo, estaba muriendo.

-No… ¡Hinata no me dejes!- todos los presentes en aquella iglesia podían sentir el dolor del joven ojinegro. Aquel día que prometía ser uno de los más felices para Hinata y Sasuke había terminado en tristeza y dolor…

Pov. Sasuke

¿Por qué?... ¡¿Por qué?! Es que acaso estamos destinados a sufrir, es acaso que hay alguien a quien le gusta destruir mi felicidad, nuestra felicidad. Hinata tu no merecías esto, tu merecías ser feliz.

-¡¿Por qué me escogiste a mi?!- le grite con furia y desesperación al cuerpo que permanecía en mis brazos – si no me hubieras escogido- dije ya más sereno pero aun así me sentía destrozado- seguirías… viva- termine en voz baja. Me sentía tan impotente. No podía aceptar lo que estaba pasando. Su vida se estaba acabando y yo no podía hacer nada.

-Sasuke- la voltee a ver de inmediato al escuchar su voz –yo te escogí – dijo suavemente captando toda mi atención - porque… te amo -me quede mirándola fijamente, ella con la poca fuerza que le quedaba levanto su mano y la puso en mi mejilla. Estaba muy fría, la sostuve con delicadeza y la acerque a mi pecho para poder abrazarla y estar así con ella el poco tiempo que le quedaba.

-Sasuke-kun, tengo frio- susurro

- todo va a estar bien, te llevaremos a un hospital- dije mientras trataba de ponernos de pie mas ella no me dejo

-No, tú sabes como yo que ya no queda esperanza. Quiero pasar mis últimos minutos aquí contigo -

-De acuerdo – dije

Nos quedamos abrazados, olvidándonos de lo que había a nuestro alrededor. Cada vez estaba más fría y perdía más sangre a causa de esa herida.

¡Esa estúpida! Grite para mis adentros. Todo esto era culpa de ella, porque tenía que haber interferido, si ella no hubiera hecho eso Hinata no estaría muriendo. Pensé que este sería uno de los días más felices de mi vida, pero no, este día me lo han quitado todo.

Fin pov. Sasuke

Sasuke salió de su transe cundo escucho la voz de la causante de todo su sufrimiento.

-Sasuke-kun-gritaba muy emocionada mientras trataba de quitarse de encima a el rubio ojiazul y al castaño ojiblanco – ¡sé que me lo agradecerás!, porque ahora tu y yo estaremos… - no pudo terminar la frase ya que el ojinegro la volteo a ver con la mirada más fría que había visto en su vida. La pelirroja se quedo paralizada viendo con temor aquellos ojos negros.

- Naruto, Neji, sáquenla de aquí- dijo con odio, ambos jóvenes asintieron y llevaron a la joven a la salida.

-Sasuke- pronuncio débilmente la ojiperla. El la miro con ternura, indicándole que le prestaba atención-acepto- dijo con una sonrisa sincera en sus labios la peliazul. Mientras que el joven estaba un poco confundido

-¿aceptas?- repitió

-si, acepto ser tu esposa- dijo la joven con una sonrisa sincera en sus labios

-yo también acepto- dijo Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa

-Puedes besar a la novia- susurro la peliazul, mientras extendía sus brazos hacia el joven y se acercaba a sus labios para unirlos con los suyos en un beso tierno y dulce, que poco a poco se volvió más apasionado, la joven entreabrió su boca dándole oportunidad a su marido de introducir su lengua, ambos se necesitaban. Sasuke trataba de aferrarla a la vida con ese que demostraba todo su amor por ella, y a la vez todo el dolor que sentía al saber que ya no estarían juntos. Mientras que la joven disfrutaba de ese beso tan puro y apasionado, su último beso. Ambos jóvenes se separaron por la falta de aire lo que le dio oportunidad a la Hyuuga de pronuncias sus últimas palabras.

-adiós Sasuke…-fue todo lo que dijo antes de que su vida terminara. Ella callo en los brazos de su amado para poder descansar en paz.

El de ojos negros la miro inmóvil en sus brazos, y una pequeña lágrima se escapo de sus ojos deslizándose por su mejilla y cayendo en la de la ojiperla.

-adiós Hinata…-

FIN

-----------------

bueno espero que les haya gustado

por favor dejen reviews con sus comentarios, criticas, tomatasos jeje y preguntas de acuerdo

bueno me voy

zayonara!!


End file.
